How they Became...the story of #17 and #18
by Angel of Death3
Summary: My take on what happened to make #17 and #18 turn to Androids. This is JUST my take on it, its not official yet HOW they became androids.
1. Life as usual

How they became...the story of #17 and #18 - Chapter 1: Life as usual **How they became...* 

---Chapter 1: Life as usual--- 

Things were normal around the Stevens home. As normal as could be expected anyways. At first glance, it seems to be just another home in the small suburbs of Gingertown. However if you look closer, things would not seem to normal.. 

The Stevens were good people who did their best to live good lives and take care of their two 17 year old twins, Seth and Savannah. Seth was about 5'8", with chin lenght black hair like his fathers and Savannah was about 5'6" with hair exactly like Seths, only blonde. 

That was the only similarity they had to their parents. Seth and Savannah were truely bad kids. Their poor parents would get phone calls from the local high school on a weekly basis about their rude behavior: cussing at teachers, beating up other students, class disruptions... 

Name it, these two likely did it. And no one could figure out why. Their parents tryed begging, forcing, bribing, even trips to the psycharist didn't help out. The principle had called conferences out the wazoo, but it still did no good. Whenever questioned, the twins would always give the same answer "We don't know" 

And life would go on. Day after day, the requests for the simpliest things such as turning off the bathroom light or picking up the dirty clothes were met with smirks and laughs, if they were acknowledged at all. Several times their mother could be heard in her room crying over her children who seemed to hate them so badly. 

***** 

Time went on, before long the twins celebrated their 18th birthdays. Well, not exactly celebrated. They refused any kind of party, saying it was for "little babies". Their parents had become even more worried about them now that she discovered they would go sneak off in the middle of the nights. 

In spite of all their faults, they did have a tiny degree of obedience to them. Several times their parents would forbid them to do something and, if she yelled enough, they might actually listen. The one exception was going to their favorite club, Gravity. 

They loved that place. Every friday night they would sneak out and go there and they would not return home till all hours of the night, sometimes as late as 5:00 a.m. the next morning. They'd go and drink and party and fight with people, never giving thought to anything or anyone else. 

Even though their parents warned them, they continued to disregard them. They warned them of the tough people around there, but Seth and Savannah paid no attention to them whatsoever. 

***** 

They are normal kids in a few ways. Savannah loved shopping and could never seem to hold onto money for longer than a day or two, she'd always go spend it on clothes or fashion accessories. Seth had a thing for guns. His parents bought him a 9mm semi-auto handgun for his 16th birthday, which he considered the only thing they did for him worth anything. 

They went to church sometimes, usually when their mom bribed them with something. That was about the only time they went anywhere with their parents. If they went to town, the twins took off by themselves. Embarassed of their parents? Probably not, the twins were just used to getting their way and they didn't like anyone "holding them down" as they felt their parents did. 

They sometimes went out to town by themselves. They would either ride bicycles or walk, whichever suited them best at the moment. A favorite hobby of Savannahs was shoplifting clothes if she didn't have money. Seth liked to try and pick fights with people, and he usually succeeded. 

***** 

One day Seth got word that a hot new band, Invert, was having a concert at Gravity. Of course, Seth instantly made his mind up to go. Not wanting to be left alone, Savannah decided she'd follow. That night they simply told their worried parents they were going around town to see some friends, then left before they could object. 

The club was only about 4 miles away, so they decided they would just walk, seeing as how they had another hour and a half before it started. So off they went, Seth wearing an orange vest, white pullover and blue jeans, and Savannah wearing a red halter top and flair-leg jeans. They went thinking this would be a great 3 hour concert. They never knew that by morning, they would have given anything not to go... 


	2. Shattered Futures

How They Became: Chapter 2: Shattered Futures   
*-Chapter 2: Shattered futures-* 

Seth and Savannah arrived in the club with almost 20 minutes to spare. They looked around for anyone they knew but unfortunatly they didn't see anyone. Seth looked around the club with slight annoyance. They were playing that damn Brittany Spears music again. Savannah didn't seem to mind. She was over there dancing to it while trying to talk to some guy over by the payphones. 

'Well, at least someones having a little fun' Seth thought. Then suddenly the music stopped and the DJ's voice came on. "Ok guys check this, Invert will be onstage in about 10 minutes so you guys keep your asses right here!" the man shouted. His announcement was met with a chorus of cheers from the teens in the club. 

Seth walked over to the bar. Even though he was too young to legally drink, the man who ran Gravity didn't care and he served to anyone as long as they were paying. He bought himself a glass of tequila and quickly guzzled it down. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, that stuff always did leave just a little bit of bitter taste in his mouth. Glancing over, he saw Savannah at the other side of the bar, sharing a beer with the guy she was with earlier. 'I think I'll go see whats happening between them' he thought. He got up to walk over to her and, as luck would have it, he ran right into this guy who was there with his friends. 

"Hey man! What the fuck do you think your doing?" the guy demanded. His friends stepped up beside him. 'Shit Seth, think man...' he thought. "I'm sorry man, I didn't see you, it was all my fault" Seth said with a faked look of fear in his eye. "You do shit like that again and your ass is grass you got that?" the large boy said. Seth nodded quickly and walked away. 'Dumbass' he thought with a smirk. 

He reached Savannah and sat next to her. "Where did your friend go?" he asked her. "Little shit left me for this chick outside Seth" she replied. She had been though dozens of boyfriends, but Seth could sense that somehow she kinda liked this one. Suddenly they were interrupted as a loud CLLLAAANNNG!!! Erupted through the club. 

"Ok people, without furthur wait, I give you, INVERT!!!" the man on stage shouted before running off. Four tall guys with long black hair and black leather clothes stalked onstage. Instantly they turned the volume to maximum and started to play. The music was deafening. Savannah didn't seem to like it too much, but Seth was loving every second of it. 

"Hey Savannah! Did you see that guy messing with me earlier?" Seth shouted to his sister. "No, what about it?" she asked back. He then proceded to tell her the details of what happened earlier. "He sure did look like a freaking caveman or something!" Seth said laughing, "His mom must have been on LSD, PVC, FCC, some shit like that for him to look as ass ugly as he did!" 

Unbeknown to Seth and Savannah, that guys friend was exactly 4 feet behind Seth and, as the music continued, he slunk off to inform his friend of Seths remarks... 

*********15 miles away, in a decrepid old cabin....********* 

The old man sat on a wooden chair listening to his CB scanner. This would be the 3rd night in a row he'd leave his base and come to this cabin near the town to "check in" on the current issues of the town. He sat and sighed, stroking his white mustache. 'Sooo many failures I've had...' the man thought. 

The failures were of course destroyed Androids. And the mans name, was Dr. Gero. He put his head in his hands and sighed, remembering his old Androids who were either used against him or destroyed at the hands of one rotten little brat named Goku. He thought of Android #16, still in his preservation tank back at the lab. He could never be an effective weapon against his nemesis. He learned from experience that completly mechanical Androids have several flaws, such as lack of a self-preserving energy system. They all needed to be re-charged somehow. Most ran off internal batteries or some other crude method. 

Thats why he was out here in the dead of night. The idea to use a human base came to him suddenly while making adjustments to #16 one night. If he could capture a human and "alter" him slightly, he could create an Android capable of surviving on its own. That is why Gero is now sitting in an abandonded old-ass cabin near the city. He sits with his CB radio, hoping to hear of an accident,or a person lost in the woods, or a similar scenario. Then, he will simply go find the person and bring him back to the lab, where he can begin the automation process. With his radio tuned to the cities emergency frequency, Gero sat back and waited for his chance... 

****Back at the club, a little under 3 hours later..****   


The last chord on the last song was just beginning to fade. As Invert bowed to the teens, the crowd went absolutly nuts. Seth was laughing and completly enjoying himself while Savannah seemed a bit on the bored side. Savannah checked her watch, it was 1:25 a.m. She turned to him and pointed at the time. He gave her a look of annoyance, but relented in going home, no point having his nagging parents worry themselves into a freakin heart attack. As he and Savannah left the club, a few people began descreetly following them. They of course didn't know it at all. Together, Seth and Savannah stepped out into the cold night air, only 10 feet behind them was the guy from earlier and his friends. 

The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion. One moment, Seth was walking alongside his sister towards home, the next the man had pulled his gun out of his belt, and then as suddenly as it began, 2 shots rang out and screams filled the air. Seths eyes went wide and he fell face first onto the cold ground. 

"Bet you won't talk shit anymore" the man said with a smirk. As people fled everywhere, his friends ran for the cars so they could escape before police came. Savannah ran to her brothers side out of shock and fear, then her face tightened with anger as she lunged at the guy with the gun. BLAM BLAM!! More shots rang out as the guy gunned down Savannah too. She fell alongside her brother, both with bullet wounds in their chest and stomach. 

The owner of Gravity saw the whole thing and called the ambulance to the scene..   


***Back in the cabin** 

"Dispatch to unit 9 we have a shooting at the Club Gravity on 342 East Koyoto Blvd. 1 injured male and 1 injured female involved, bullet wounds to torso and stomach areas..." 

'Perfect, this is the chance I've been waiting for' Gero thoughtas he ran outside and the car he used when he rarely had to travel. 'To get to that club, they have to go across Hwy I-092. I'll just simply wait there and...' he thought as he drove off into the night. 

****Inside Unit 9 of the Gingertown Emergency Medical Services**** 

"Damn kids, they can't give us a week without killing each other" the first EMS worker said. His partner, sitting in the passanger seat nodded his head in agreement. They had received the call a few moments ago. They were on their way to Club Gravity. At present they were about 2 miles from Hwy I-092, overhead lights flashing and sirens wailing. 

The drivers partner got in the back and prepared 2 cots and hooked up 2 I.V. machines so he could start administering IV fluids to them the moment they were loaded inside the ambulance. He turned on the heart monitors and plugged up the needed electrodes. That done, he turned to climb back in the front seat. 

He never made it. Just as he started to turn around, the ambulance violently screeched to a halt, sending him flying against the front. "Hey dammit whats the big idea?!" he demanded. The driver pointed to the road. In the middle was an old man standing in the road. The driver and his passanger got out and walks up to the man. "What the hell is your problem buddy?! You could have killed his back there! Don't you have any common sense or did old age get that for you?" the driver yelled. 

Fast as lightning, Gero whipped out a knife and slit both mens throats. Gasping and bleeding, the men sunk to the ground. With a sadistic smile, he drug the bodies off into the ditch. Then, seating himself behind the wheel of the ambulance, Gero sped off to his destination. 

***Back at Gravity..** 

Seth managed to lift his head and look at his sister. She was lying prone on her side, unmoving. "Sa..Savan..Savannah..?" Seth managed to choke out. Only muffled groans answered him. 'Good, shes still alive' he thought. He lay back, thinking of what could have made that guy shoot him like this. 'Oh god, I bet it was when I talked about him to Savannah..' he thought. 'That little bitch, if I live though this I'll kill him I swear!' Seth thought. He had kept his hands pushed against his bullet wounds to try and stop, or at least slow the bleeding. 

Through this whole ordeal, no one bothered to help them. The others at the club fled like bats out of Hell. In the distance he could hear the sounds of a siren, wether it was police or EMS he didn't know. Then time all went funny. Time came by in flashes...Him and Savannah lying on the ground....then the ambulance pulling up next to them...then him and his sister being loaded into the ambulance.."Am I gonna be ok?" he weakly asked the EMS worker with white hair and white mustache. The old man smiled slightly, "Oh don't worry, you'll be fine, Dr. Gero will take good care of both of you. Then Seth blacked out completly. 

Getting behind the wheel, Gero stomped the gas and took off towards his lab. The first part of his mission was complete, the second part was simply to perform the automation process on them...   
  
  
  



	3. Restoration and Resurrection

How They Became - Chapter 3: Reconstruction and Resurrection *****Chapter 3: Reconstruction and Resurrection*****

The room Seth and his sister found themselves wheeled into resembled a giant hospital operating room. The flourescent lights glowed softly overhead. The walls were all made of steel, the floor of concrete. It had large surgery lights overhead. In the corner was cabinets and storage units filled with all sorts of medical equipment. Electrocardiographs, EKG machines, life support systems, surgical tools, anything used in the medical profession was here. 

He walked over to Seth, hooking him up to a life support machine to keep him alive. Moments later he did the same to Savannah. He smiled slightly. Looking around the room one could never confuse it with an evil man hellbent on the destruction of Goku. So long the man had been waiting. Ever since Goku had single-handedly destroyed the Red Ribbon army years ago, Gero had been plotting his revenge. Now, at long long last, it would be realized. 

Stepping over to a computer monitor, he read and then re-read the plans and instructions for the automation process. They were still a bit unclear so he decided he'd have to glance at the screen every now and then to be sure he was doing this right. He looked at the tools he would require, the saws and blades, artificial organs and a vat of artificial skin, the hardest part would be the bone transplant. 

He decided to do the boy first. Stepping over to him, he could see the boys heartline wavering a little bit. Then it jumped suddenly as Seth regained consciousness. He looked up at Gero with wide eyes full of fear, to which Gero returned an icey, but somehow soothing stare. 

"Night night little boy..." Gero said in a sing-song manner, then he yanked the life-support cord out of the wall. Seths hands contracted and he gasped for air before he slowly died in front of Gero. Chuckling evily, Gero proceded to strip the boy of all his clothing and toss it aside so he could begin work. 

He first drilled a hole in the forehead of Seth, to which he attached a tube to blow oxygen to the brain. This way he doesn't have to risk brain damage. That done, he took his scalpel and made a cut from Seth's neck to his groin. The next few hours went by slowly. He removed his ribcage and replaced it with a lightweight one made of an alloy that made titanium look like tinfoil. Through much effort, he replaced every bone in Seths body with this same material. He removed the stomach, liver, appendix, kidneys, and bladder. 

He decided to leave the heart and blood system intact, to furthur disguise him as an android. He pulled out his I.E.P.M.S. (Internal Energy Production and Magnification System). It was only the size of a pocket radio, but it would more than serve its purpose. He implanted it in Seth, next to his heart. Finally, he produced a small metal device the size of a standard baseball and began to implant it. It was a self-destruct bomb with about half the force of a standard nuclear weapon. 'These beings having human minds may one day turn on me..' Gero reasoned. He then closed up the opening in his chest. 

Next, using a motor-driven saw, he sawed the top of Seths head off, exposing his gray brain. This part had to be done quickly. Producing a device no bigger than a quarter, he pressed it down into Seths brain, right in the back where the brain stem ends. The prongs of the device penetrated and expanded outward, sealing itself in his brain. He then removed Seth's eyes, replacing them with artifical ones capable of seeing distances far greater than any human could ever hope. After re-attaching the part of Seths head he had removed, he used a small laser to "weld" the skin back together. 

After making more incisions, Gero implanted artifical muscles into Seths arms and legs. Not enough to give him any sort of built look, but enough to make him deadly. He had did a scan on him and Savannah previously and found their bodies and muscles to be physically weak. To counter this, he implanted artifical muscles that would never rip or tear and would grow stronger over time. 

He then produced a large jar of a pink slime substance. Working vigerously, he rubbed it all over Seths body, covering ever inch of him evenly. From the top of his head (which he shaved) to the bottom of his toes he rubbed the stuff. After letting it set for a moment, he rolled a giant heatlamp over and held it on Seths prone body. The intense heat radiated down on him and within 5 minutes it was completly dry. It matched his skin perfectly, except any blemished he might have had were covered. 

He stood back to admire his work. Seth was missing something....."Hair! I forgot to give the kid hair!" Gero exclaimed. Not knowing much about popular hairstyles, he simple had the computer regenerate his black hair to chin lenght and let it go at that. Stepping back, he admired his new creation. Artifical muscles, bones, internal organs, and a brain better than any living person on Earth. 

Taking care of minor technicalites, he replaced Seths teeth and nails with hard as steel material. He toyed with the idea of robbing him of his anatomical correctness, but soon dismissed the idea, seeing as how an object such as that would be irrelevant in a fight any damn ways. 

The final phase was simply to erase Seths memory and fill his mind with battle tactics. This was done by inserting a probe and, using small bursts of electricity, fried the internal body circuits for memory, giving him complete amnesia. After hooking a wire to the chip in his brain, Gero uploaded all the needed info his new Android would need: The battles of Goku and company, their fighting styles, moves, even a few things about Seths previous life, such as his love of firearms and his smartass attitude. 

Going to a nearby closed, he found an old pair of ripped blue jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, and a red bandanna. He dressed the boy, but then got an idea. Furthur inspection found a black shirt in an old bag. After sowing a Red Ribbon emblem upon it, he put that on the boy over his long-sleeve shirt. He then outfitted the boy with a pair of socks and shoes, trying to make him look as close to human as possible. Finally, he tied the bandanna around his neck. 

With a smile, he wheeled Seth over to the corner and laid him on one of the "recovery" beds. He haden't activated him yet, but he knew he'd survive not being activated. The IEPMS system would see to that. It would keep him alive even though he was not fully activated as of yet. ":Sleep well Android #17" Gero cooed to him with an evil smile. 

The automation process with his sister went just the same. Gero performed the exact same procedure, except he for some odd reason decided to leave Savannahs reproductive system intact. 'Don't know why, she'd never make use of it anyway. Guess I don't feel like going through all that trouble' he thought. After replacing her teeth, nails, eyes, bones, organs, muscles, and skin, Gero clothed her in black and white striped leggings, a knee-lenght denim skirt, a denim vest (which he took the liberty to sow a Red Ribbon emblem on) black and white striped long-sleeve shirt, and boots. 

Just like her brother, Savannah had chin lenght hair, only hers was pale blonde while Seths was jet black. Also like Seth, he had erased her memory, filling her brain with fighting techs, battles, fighter bios, and a tidbit of personal information, like the love of shopping. Gero decided that he would leave in the part that they are brother and sister, but omit the fact that they were ever born from a human mother. He decided it best to let them believe they were created by him solely. 

For 4 days he watched them lie prone on the recovery beds. The monitors hooked up to them showed they were surviving nicely and the IEPMS was functioning at 100%. Finally on the 5th day, he decided to test it. Going over to a console, he pressed some switches and buttons. Immediently, Seths eyes opened and he sat up with a gasp. He looked around the room he was in, touching himself all over to be sure this wasen't a dream. 

Gero threw his head back and erupted in laughter. "It works! It works! Now, to test the other one!" he cackled. He pressed a few more buttons and Savannah also bolted upright, gasping for breath. The twins looked at Gero, trying to clear the fuzz out of their vision. Then it suddenly came to them: His name was Alfred Gero, and he was their master.   
  


**Chapter 4: Life begins again, will be up soon! 


End file.
